The miniaturization and implementation of high performance in electronic components used in mobile products such as smartphones and tablet PCs have been continuously demanded. That is, efforts are being made to manufacture electronic components having a small size and with greater functionality occupying the same amount of space as existing components, or the like. In particular, demand for miniaturization of components having additional functions other than main components is increasing. For example, demand for miniaturization, high performance, multifunctionality in an image sensor device used in a camera module or the like is also increasing.